Parent Swap
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: Finn and Rachel did a lot more than kiss in the auditorium while Puck and Quinn did a lot more in her bedroom. How does everyone deal with the consequences? Picks up when Puck and Rachel are dating. Finchel and Quick w/Puckleberry, Fuinn, and Faberry.
1. I'm Pregnant

BACKSTORY: Rachel and Finn did a lot more than kiss in the auditorium while Puck and Quinn did a lot more in her bedroom. This picks up while Rachel and Puck are dating. This is an AU story so Puck and Rachel didn't break up after a week. Also, everyone may go a little out of character, especially Puck. But I had to do it to make the story work. I hope you guys enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

Rachel is hot, that much Puck knew. She is also really smart, he learned that quickly. But there was something else about her that made him want to give up his player ways and only date Rachel Berry and that scared him shitless.

He started dating her to make his mother happy, to make Quinn jealous, and to piss Finn off. Ever since he found out he'd gotten Quinn pregnant and that was going to tell Finn it was his he had been looking for ways to make both of them suffer; and Rachel fit that need perfectly. Not to mention she was a great kisser and Puck enjoyed bring around her.

But their relationship changed quickly after Puck found her crying in her bedroom after school one day. He'd gone over to get help on his Spanish homework. He was immediately at her side, "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

Rachel sobbed harder, "You have been so great to me Noah, I am so sorry I have to do this to you"

Puck felt his heart sink at her words, "It will be okay we can work through this"

Rachel shook her head, "You're going to hate me"

Puck knew this wasn't going to be good, "Just tell me, please"

"I'm pregnant"

Puck felt his stomach clench like he had just been punched, "How? Who?"

Rachel wiped at her eyes, "Finn, about 6 weeks ago. We were practicing for Glee and he was being so sweet and we kissed, but it didn't stop there…"

Rachel became angry as she continued, "As soon as it was over he left and told me not to tell anyone. I'm sure he and Quinn must have gotten a huge laugh at how easy I was since he obviously ran straight to her bed after he left me alone and cold in the auditorium"

Puck felt the anger rise, _how was it Finn was able to get everything?_ Rachel turned from him, "I'm so sorry Noah. I understand if you would like to leave now"

Puck suddenly saw his chance to make everything right for everyone, "Hey Rachel, I'm not mad. It was before we were together and Finn took advantage of you"

Rachel felt a sob escape her throat, "What am I going to do? Abortion isn't an option and Finn has enough to deal with Quinn"

Puck smiled as he grabbed her chin to make her look at him, "You are going to tell people I am the father and we can get through this together"

Rachel shook her head, "No one would believe that. We have only been together for 2 weeks and I can't ask you to do that"

Puck shrugged, "We will wait a couple weeks and tell them you just found out. They won't be able to tell a few week differences and as well I can take care of you. I have enough money from my pool business and I can expand it into a while landscaping thing. Besides do you really want to compete with Quinn for your baby daddy?"

Rachel smiled as she kissed his cheek, "You are too good for me"

"I have a quick question for you Rachel. Quinn knew she was pregnant like 2 weeks ago, before we started dating. So how come you are just finding out now?"

Rachel shrugged, "I guess I was in denial. My periods have always been sporadic and I didn't want to admit to myself I was dumb enough to get knocked up at 16"

Puck wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Sure he wasn't going to be raising his own kid, but it was only fair. Finn got to raise his kid and Puck got to raise Finn's kid.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about all the Puckleberry, don't worry Finn comes in during the next chapter. Please remember to review, it will show me if you like the premise of this story and determines whether I keep going or not.


	2. Everyone Finds Out

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for the reviews. Hopefully I can keep updates coming regularly since I have 3 to 4 chapters already written I down; I just have to type them. So here is chapter 2!

3 Weeks Later…

Rachel and Puck had kept the baby secret for 3 weeks deciding when the best time would be to the let them in on another Glee club scandal. But it turned out fate had different plans.

The kids were descending the stairs of the stage when Rachel felt dizzy and lost her balance sliding down the last 3 steps and crashing to the floor.

Puck shoved Mercedes and Matt out of the way to get to Rachel's side, "Are you okay? Is anything hurt or broken? Is the baby okay?"

Rachel heard gasps as her eyes went wide realizing what Puck had just asked her, "Umm… Puck I think you may have your girls confused. Quinn is preggo, not Rachel" Mercedes said fishing for answers.

Rachel nodded her head, "We might as well tell them now"

Puck let out a breath as he helped Rachel to her feet, "Actually Rachel is pregnant too"

Everyone took a step back as Rachel and Puck caught Finn and Quinn's questioning glares. The whole club was on them in a minute, "You slept with Puck?", "You knocked her up!", "What the hell is wrong with the people in this club, NO MORE SEX!"

Pretty soon everyone had gotten over their shock and had enough answers to leave for the day. Rachel assured everyone she and the baby were fine and headed to her locker to get her things while Puck went to his.

"Rachel!"

She knew that voice instantly and braced herself, "Yes Finn?"

He looked pissed, "So what's the deal? I don't leave my girlfriend for you so you go whore yourself out to the first guy who pays attention to you?"

Finn felt the sting of her slap immediately, "You have no right to talk to me that way Finn Hudson. I had genuine feelings for you and you used me and threw me away. Did you and Quinn have a good laugh at my expense? You obviously went straight back to her bed since you knocked her up. I thought I was your first"

Finn knew he was being harsh but he had so many emotions running through him he couldn't stop the words from coming out. It was bad enough he was stuck with Quinn for the next few months until she decided what she wanted to do about the baby. And then Rachel starting dating Puck and watching them be sweet and cute together was driving him crazy; but he had been comforted thinking only **he** had been with Rachel in such an intimate way, but **no** Puck had to take that from him and now he got to be connected to Rachel forever. Finn tried to figure out why his life had to be so difficult. He had been trying to find a delicate way to break up with Quinn so he could be with Rachel when she dropped the baby bomb on him; they hadn't even had sex, stupid hot tub making his guys super swimmers!

Finn was brought back to reality by Rachel's voice, "What do you want Finn? To just harass me and call me a slut?"

Finn shook his head, his eyes softening to her pained brown eyes, "I needed to know… is there any chance the baby could be mine?"

He was hopeful, sure having 2 baby mommas would suck, but he would make it work. Rachel bit her lip nervously, "No, there's no way you could be the father. I'm only 4 weeks along; we had sex 7 weeks ago"

Finn let his head drop dejectedly, "Ok well I wish you and Puck the best of luck. Maybe we could all get together sometime and talk"

Rachel nodded, "I'd like that it would be nice to have people around who know what I'm going through"

Finn nodded and hugged her quickly before leaving. Rachel hated lying to him for even though he was a huge jerk she still cared for him, he was the father of her child after all.

Puck wrapped his arms around her waist startling her from her thoughts, "What did Finn want?"

Rachel shrugged, "First it was to call me a whore, then to see if there as a chance he could be the father, and finally he said you, me, Quinn and him should all get together and talk since we are all becoming parents in less than 8 months"

Puck nodded as he thought back to his conversation with Quinn. _She had followed him to his locker and began yelling at him, "So what I wouldn't let you be my baby's father so you go knock up Rachel just so you can be a daddy?"_

_Puck looked back at her with flames in his eyes, "Don't you dare yell at me. If you had just come clean to Finn from the beginning I wouldn't have started dating Rachel and we wouldn't be here"_

_Quinn looked at him disgusted, "Haven't you ever heard of a condom?"_

_Puck just laughed, "Look I'm sorry I did this to you and to Rachel but there's nothing I can do about it. So run along back to Finn and keep your mouth shut. I don't need Rachel finding out"_

_Quinn shook her head in disbelief as he slammed his locker and walked away from her._


	3. Faberry is Formed

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know if anyone likes this story or not, my last chapter only got 1 review. So I think I will post a couple more chapters after this one and if no more interest has been received I might just scratch this story. If you like this and are curious about it, PLEASE! Review and follow it. If not thanks for reading anyways.

The next couple glee practices were slightly awkward as the members tried to adjust to two pregnant girls. The choreography for some of their biggest numbers had to be changed so both Quinn or Rachel didn't over exerted themselves and a lot of the practices had to be put on hold since Rachel's morning sickness was more of a late afternoon sickness.

Like clockwork Rachel felt the usual queasiness in her stomach and made a mad dash for the girl's room. She was emptying her stomach in the toilet when she felt a comforting hand grab her hair and rub her back. Once she was finished she looked up into the green eyes of Quinn Fabray.

She smiled sadly at the ex-cheerleader "thanks"

Quinn smiled back uneasily as Rachel rose up off the floor, "no problem, trust me I know how much this sucks. I barely make it to first period most days because of it"

Rachel made her way to the sink and pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste, "I hate how much this messes up my dental hygiene ritual"

Quinn nodded in agreement as she watched Rachel brush her teeth. Once Rachel was finished she looked at Quinn suspiciously, "why are you here with me?"

Quinn shrugged, "Puck wanted to come but Mr. Shue wouldn't let him, so I offered. Being pregnant and I all I figured I could be the most help"

Rachel smiled, "Thanks, I really appreciate it. It's kind of nice to have someone else who knows what I'm going through."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, it really is"

Rachel didn't know what to say as they stood in the bathroom awkwardly. She went to go speak when Quinn beat her to it, "Umm… would you like to go get something to eat after practice? We could commiserate over our situations"

Rachel smiled genuinely, "I would love that, do you mind if we go get pizza? I have a huge craving for one with banana peppers and pineapple"

Quinn laughed as she looped her arm through Rachel's, "Pizza sounds great! I want lots of pepperoni and black olives"

Everyone was shocked to see Rachel and Quinn come in with linked arms laughing, but figured it was only a matter of time before the girls connected.

Puck grew nervous at the thought of Rachel and Quinn getting too close and sharing all their secrets; but reassured himself with the fact that both girls had their own reasons for keeping some secrets so it shouldn't be too bad. Besides they could really use each other right now.

Finn was relieved they were getting along, he hoped her could help Rachel navigate him around Quinn's moods and how to keep her calm and happy. Plus he wanted an excuse to be able to be around Rachel and talk to her without everyone getting on his case.

Once practice was over Quinn and Rachel kissed their respective boyfriends good-bye as they headed to football practice before they went to Quinn's car and headed to the nearest pizza place. Once they had ordered and were alone they began talking like they were best friends.

First they complained about how stupid they felt that they let themselves get pregnant. Then they moved on to what they were considering for their children's future. Quinn was 98% sure she was giving it up for adoption while Rachel was more like 85% sure she was.

Rachel knew she was dumb for even wanting to keep the baby. She couldn't provide any kind of decent life for it, but it was still her child and the thought of someone else raising it was a hard thought to swallow.

"So have you had your first doctor's appointment yet?" Quinn asked curiously.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah I had to use a fake name and Noah drove me to a clinic 2 hours away but we went and the doctor told me everything looked good. Gave me a 3 month prescription for my vitamins and discussed all options with us thoroughly before recommending us to Dr. Wu. He's in town but he has a very strict confidentiality policy so they won't tell my dads anything until I do. They even let me use my fake name until I'm ready"

Quinn was amazed, "Wow I just went to the free clinic. I didn't even think to use a fake name or go out of town. But anyways the baby is good; I think I might contact Dr. Wu's office though"

Rachel nodded, "You should he's amazing"

Once the pizza arrived both girls shut up and devoured their medium pizzas. Then they left. Quinn dropped Rachel off at home and hugged her before she left, "Thanks for today Rachel. I know I haven't always been nice to you and I'm sorry for that. But I would like if we could be friends"

Rachel hugged her back, "I would love that"

They smiled warmly at each other and parted ways feeling a little better about their predicaments now that they had each other to lean on.


	4. Telling Dad and Daddy

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have had a couple questions about certain aspects of the story so I am going to clear them up real quick. Both girls are now 11 weeks along, but everyone thinks Rachel is only 8 weeks along. The end pairings in this story will be Finchel and Quick. Also, Rachel is my main focus and everyone else is just supporting characters. I hope that helps anyone that is confused. THANK YOU! Thank you all so much for reviewing. It really got me excited to continue for all of you! Now onto chapter 4.

"I can't believe I am showing already. If Coach Sylvester hadn't kicked me off the squad so soon I wouldn't be home everyday eating cookies. UGH!"

Rachel giggled as she too examined her baby bump while Quinn ranted. She and Quinn were closer than ever and relied on each other a lot now. They had decided to get a jump start on buying bigger clothes to cover their growing bellies and boobs. Both girls had spent the afternoon prior sobbing when they broke their bra clasps while changing after gym class, being forced to wear their sports bras until they could make it to the mall. Neither had told their parents yet out of fear, but both knew it wouldn't be long until they had to.

The girls exited the dressing rooms and met their guys with their selections. Puck and Finn's relationship was strained at best, but they kept it together for the girls; only glaring at one another when no one was looking. Neither really understood why they were so angry at each other, they just were.

"Noah, I think the inevitable has arrived, we are going to have to tell my parents"

Puck's face drained. Rachel had two dads who thought she hung the moon; this was not going to end well from him. Why was he going this again? He looked at Rachel as she turned to the side and he could see the start of her bump then he remembered why. He loved that Rachel trusted him so completely with her future and with her baby.

Finn looked to Quinn, "So what do you think? We should probably do the same"

Quinn looked sick, "I am not telling them until I absolutely have to. They will burn me like a witch!"

Finn sighed as he watched Puck pull Rachel into his arms, kissing her forehead. He couldn't help but think Puck was so lucky. Rachel didn't have bitchy pregnancy hormones like Quinn. She had crying hormones that just made you want to hold her and kiss her and make everything right in the world. But Finn couldn't do that for her because Puck held that spot for her and Finn hated to admit it but Puck did a great job supporting Rachel.

Quinn jabbed him in the side and he quickly dropped his gaze to the ground. Quinn couldn't help but envy Rachel. Puck had turned out to be a great baby daddy. If only she could have seen him like this in the beginning, maybe their lives wouldn't be so messed up.

That Night…

Rachel held Puck's hand tightly, turning it white, but Puck didn't mind he knew she needed the extra support. Rachel let out her breath and turned to him, "Ready?"

Puck shook his head making her giggle, "Come on we need to do this"

Puck slowly nodded in agreement as he and Rachel entered her home, "Hello Sweetheart. How was the mall?"

Both her dads were sitting in the living reading when Rachel sat down, "It was fun… Dad, daddy, I need to talk to you about something"

Each looked at one another and then to a still standing Puck before they put their books down, "Go ahead, we are listening"

Rachel played with the hem of her skirt as she though of the best way to say it, "I'm pregnant"

_I guess straight to the point works._ She mentally kicked herself for her lack of finesse. Rachel watched as her father's eyes changed from shock, to disappointment, and finally anger. They turned their gazes to Puck.

"You! You no good juvenile delinquent! How could you do this to our star? What about her dreams? Her goals? Did you ever think about any of that when you defiled out little angel?"

Puck took a step back from their heated gazes, "I umm…"

Just then Rachel jumped up and put herself between Puck and her fathers, "Noah didn't do this!"

_Damn that word vomit!_ It flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. Her fathers looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean he didn't do it? He's the only one you've been dating for the past 8 weeks"

Rachel hung her head in shame, "I'm 11 weeks along"

She heard the gasps and continued,"His name is Finn Hudson and it was just one time. He has a girlfriend"

Her fathers shook their heads in disapproval, "Rachie, I thought we taught you proper contraceptive techniques? And we told you we would get you on birth control whenever you wanted"

Rachel shrugged, "I really hadn't thought about sex and didn't see the need for it. The thing wit Finn was spontaneous and came out of nowhere"

Finally everyone in the room remembered Puck was still there,"So what's Mohawk here got to do with any of this? Shouldn't this Finn guy be here?"

Rachel bit her lip as she prepared to tell them her next dilemma, "He uh, is busy with his girlfriend… she's pregnant too"

Her fathers gasped as they grabbed their chests, "That pariah! Who does he think he is knocking up 2 teenage girls?"

Rachel tried to calm them down, "He doesn't know this baby is his. Noah has offered to help through this. I haven't decided if I'm keeping the baby or not and Noah has been a great support. He has claimed the baby as his own and has even told me he would raise the baby with me should I decide to keep it"

Her fathers looked to him with apprehensive eyes, "What exactly make you think you can care for a baby?"

Puck felt his stomach clench as he answered, "I have my own landscaping business so I work after school and on weekends. I gave up football so I only have glee with Rachel now and can focus on her and the baby. I also care for Rachel deeply and hate what Finn did to her. I want to help her out, my mother had to raise me and my sister by herself, no woman should have to do this alone"

Her dads nodded their heads obviously liking his answer. Rachel grabbed his hand smiling at him which he returned. Her fathers sighed as they looked from one another then back to the young couple, "Well we are far from being okay with any of this. But it seems you two have a lot of this figured out already so we trust you to do what's right from her on out. We will not tell anyone about Finn Hudson and Noah, you are welcome here anytime, but it you are to sleep over her door is to be kept open at all times. I know she's already pregnant but those are the rules"

Puck and Rachel nodded their heads as her fathers hugged her, "WE will help you too sweetheart and whatever you decide to do we will support you. We love you so much"

Rachel felt the tears rolling down her cheeks, "I love you too"

She was so thankful that she had her fathers support. She hadn't been sure how they would react but she was glad they didn't turn their back on her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I posted typed this up quickly and posted it at work so I didn't have much time for revisions. Sorry if there are quite a few. I just wanted to get this up for you guys since I don't know when I will be able to update again in the next few days.


	5. Secrets Start to Unravel

The next day at school Rachel told Quinn how awesome her dads had been only to have the young blonde burst into tears. She then told Rachel how she and Finn told her parents last night as well and they disowned her and ended up kicking her out. Luckily Finn's mom was super sweet and let her move in with them.

Rachel gave Quinn a hug letting her know she was there for her and if she ever felt out of place at Finn's she could come stay with Rachel and her dads. Quinn thanked her for her generosity before heading off to her class.

Rachel was about to follow suit when she bumped into a tall, yet soft, wall. She could tell from the smell that is was Finn. Looking up into her baby daddy's expressive eyes almost took her breath away. Finn's eyes always gave away his emotions and today were no different as she watched them shift from longing to caring and warm.

"Hey" Rachel smiled as she unconsciously placed her hand over her growing abdomen.

"Hello" Finn quickly took her books from her.

"Headed to History?" Rachel nodded as they headed that way.

"Good we can walk together"

The two felt the awkwardness of the situation but neither knew what to say about it. Halfway to class Rachel felt her unborn give an adverse reaction to her breakfast. She made a mad dash to the nearest girls' room.

Finn, worried about Rachel, followed her with no concern for possibly running into any other girls. Rachel was so busy heaving the contents of her stomach into the toilet she didn't hear Finn come in behind her and jumped slightly when he pulled her long dark hair away from her face.

Once she was finished she smiled uneasily at him as he helped her up off the floor and over to the sink where she brushed her teeth. Once she had made sure she was presentable she turned to Finn.

"Thanks, I don't know where that came from. My morning sickness hasn't acted up in weeks. Must have been something I ate"

"No problem"

Rachel checked her watch, "Well we are now 15 minutes late"

Finn shrugged, "Why don't we just skip it? We've already been marked absent"

Rachel looked at him like he'd grown a second head, "Rachel Berry does not skip class, pregnant or not!"

Finn laughed as he gave her his best pouty face, "Come one Rach, just this one time. I really want to talk to you. We haven't really talked to one another since... well you know… and between Puck and Quinn I don't know when I'll get my chance again. Please!"

Rachel knew she couldn't deny his handsome puppy dog face, that's how she got in the position she was in, "Fine I guess since we are already considered absent"

Finn smiled in victory and grabbed her hand leading her to the auditorium. Rachel felt uneasy being with him in the place where they conceived their child but tried her best to hide it. Finn motioned for her to sit on the stage with him letting their legs dangle from the edge.

"I want to apologize to you Rach; for the things I said when I found out you were pregnant. I don't know what came over me, I guess I was jealous. What we shared was special and the thought of you sharing that with Puck too just bugged me… it still does"

Rachel was floored by his honesty, "I understand how you feel. I was pretty upset too when I found out about Quinn… There is something I need to know though. How could you go from me being your first to getting Quinn pregnant that same week? Was I not enough for you?"

Finn twiddled his thumbs as he thought of how to answer, "Umm… not really… Quinn and I never technically did it"

Rachel looked at him skeptically, "What do you mean you didn't do it? Was it an immaculate conception?"

Finn looked at her confused, "I'm not sure what that means, but what happened was… earlier in the week I had been making out with Quinn in her hot tub, I umm… had a reaction in the tub and it somehow made them swim to her and get her pregnant"

Rachel had to choke back a laugh of disbelief but kept it serious since she could tell Finn wasn't kidding, "No really Finn. You can be honest with me"

Finn turned to her dead serious, "I am being honest. I have never had sex with Quinn"

Rachel's head was spinning at his confession; _Finn isn't the father of Quinn's baby, but then who is?_

Hearing the bell signal the end of class Rachel hurriedly got to her feet, she wanted to tell him he had been duped by Quinn but needed to get more answers before she did, "Thanks for the apology; it means a lot to me. I should get going though"

"Rach wait… I just need you to know that I never meant to hurt you. In fact I was going to break up with Quinn before she told me she was pregnant. I wish things between us could have been different. But life happened and I have to stay with Quinn. Besides you and Puck are together now so I just… God! Sometimes I wish it was us having a baby instead of with other people. But oh well, I'll talk to you later"

Rachel emerged form the auditorium with a million thoughts speeding around in her head. She knew first things first she needed to get Quinn to open up to her and tell her the truth, _but how?_

Just then she saw Puck and Quinn involved in a heated conversation. Rachel quickly ducked behind a corner and tried to listen.

"How would you like it if I told your precious Finn that he can't get you pregnant by hot tub and that you and I did the nasty?"

Quinn fumed, "You wouldn't do that because then your sweet innocent Rachel would know what a pig you are by getting us both pregnant. She wouldn't want anything to do with you. She would take that bay and run into Finn's arms, never letting you see you kid again"

Puck felt his blood pressure rise, "What like you are already doing?"

Rachel felt her stomach clench and her heart ache as her suspicions were confirmed. Noah was the father of Quinn's baby but Quinn didn't want him in their lives so he found her and was able to get back at Finn and Quinn by passing as her baby's father.

Rachel felt so betrayed since she had thought Noah was doing this out of some kind of moral integrity and she had trusted him with not just herself, but her child as well. Rachel's emotions then transferred to anger over being played. Quietly she backed away from the backstabbers and set out for class trying to figure out a way to tell them she knew their secret and she also had to tell Finn what they had done. Finally she knew she had to tell Finn he was the father of her baby, not Noah.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I thought long and hard about how I wanted the truth to come out and who I wanted to find out first. I came up with many scenarios in my head, but once I started writing it all just sort of took a life of it own. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up before the holidays but we will see. I might leave this as a cliff hanger over Christmas. The next chapter will have Rachel and Puck's confrontation.


	6. Rachel vs Puck

Everyone knew something was off with Rachel; she was unusually quiet and had turned down a solo for the number they were practicing. They all looked at her like she was a stranger and began whispering about the baby changing her. But that wasn't it at all.

She couldn't focus; she could barely look at Puck without wanting to slap him. She wanted to puke watching Finn cater to Quinn's mood and she wanted to scream at Quinn for ruining everything, new friendship be damned. She then excused herself from glee practice stating she was tired and needed to get home and rest for the baby's sake. No one said a word.

That night a soft knock interrupted her restless nap. Puck peeked his head in and smiled sweetly at her, "Hey baby, what's wrong? You seemed really off today. I think Mr. Shue almost choked when you turned down that solo"

He went to touch her but she moved out of the way. He looked at her concerned, "What is it? Is the baby okay?"

He went to place his hand on her stomach but she slapped it away, "Don't! Don't you dare touch me"

Rachel almost scared herself at how hateful the words came out, "Why? Rachel what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Rachel had had enough, "I know the truth Noah"

He looked at her confused, "What do you mean you know the truth?"

Rachel threw her hands in the air, "Everything! I know you got Quinn pregnant. I know she wants nothing to do with you so you moved on to me and BONUS Finn knocked me up. So you decided to _'step up'_ and be a _'nice guy'_ by posing as my baby's father so you could one up Quinn and Finn for pushing you out of your child's life"

Puck sat there shocked, "How did you find out?"

Rachel sighed, "I heard you and Quinn talking at school today"

Puck rubbed a hand over his head as he tried to right things with Rachel, "It's not as bad as you think it is. Yes, I did get Quinn pregnant and yes, she decided Finn would be a better dad than me and it hurt. I did start dating you to make Quinn jealous and get under Finn's skin. But I have developed genuine feelings for you. Watching you grow with the baby, knowing you trusted me with being there for you is amazing and I care deeply for you and the baby"

Rachel shook her head as the tears fell, "I don't want you anywhere near me my baby. I am done lying; tomorrow I am telling Finn the truth about my baby and Quinn"

Noah Puckerman never begged anyone, but he was going to start now, "Please Rachel, don't. Quinn is going through a hard enough time with losing head cheerio and her reputation at school, not to mention he parents throwing her out. Don't add anymore stress. Please! Think of the baby"

Rachel couldn't believe Puck was begging her on behalf of Quinn Fabray, "Quinn made her bed. Now she can deal with the consequences. Now leave"

Puck hung his head and headed towards the door stopping for just a moment, "For what it's worth I think I could have loved you and we could have been a great family"

He didn't even turnaround, he just kept walking. Once he was gone Rachel fell on the bed in sobs.

Puck knew he'd screwed up bad and that he'd lost Rachel and any chance of being her baby's father for good, but there was still Quinn and he couldn't let Rachel blindside her. He quickly pulled his cell phone out and texted the blonde. ~ Rachel knows the truth. She's going to tell Finn tomo~

Quinn replied instantly, ~She can't' do that! Talk some sense into her~

He shook his head, ~Tried won't listen to me~

What came next surprised Puck ~Please come over we can tell him together~

Puck reread it 10 times before replying ~R U serious?~

~I'd rather he hear it from us then from her~

Puck jumped in his truck and drove to his best friend's house to break his heart. Quinn answered the door sadly grabbing his hand, "Let's get this over with"

She led him to the living room where Finn was watching TV, "Hey dude! What's up?"

Puck sighed as he and Quinn took the seat across from him. Finn took note of their somber appearances and clasped hands, "What's going on?"

Quinn began sobbing, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, WE never meant to hurt you. But you were spending so much time in Glee and with Rachel and I was feeling insecure and Puck was there with wine coolers and nice words…"

Quinn couldn't stop herself from rambling until Finn broke in, "What are you trying to say?"

"Puck's the father of my baby, not you"

Finn sat there dumbstruck, "What? Why would you lie to me?"

Quinn couldn't looked him in the eyes, "I was scared and didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose you so I lied"

Finn turned to Puck rage consuming him before he looked at Quinn again, "Why are you coming clean now?"

"Rachel found out the truth and was going to tell you. So I figured I better just tell you myself"

"So you got Quinn and Rachel pregnant?"

Puck shook his head, "Rachel is having your baby"

Quinn and Finn turned to him shocked, "What?"

Puck nodded, "She found out after Quinn had already announced it. She was scared and didn't want to burden you since you were busy with Quinn. So I offered to be her baby daddy"

Finn didn't know what to feel. Relief, anger, happiness, sadness, betrayed; they were all floating around in his head and he couldn't sort any of them out.

"I need to get out of her and clear my head" with that he stormed out of the house.


	7. Finchel

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello all! Sorry about the long delay in updates. I have been super busy and haven't found the time to sit and type this out. I am also sorry for my lack of note last chapter. I was in such a hurry to get it up and out that I completely forgot about it. Anyways, THANK YOU so much for all the wonderful reviews. I love reading them. A lot of you were right about what would happen next. This chapter is a little smutty so be fore warned it's an **M**. So without any more delays here it is.

Rachel dried her eyes and took a drink of water trying to calm herself down. She thanked her lucky stars her fathers were gone for the weekend as she left her room to fulfill her child's not so subtle way of telling her she hadn't eaten since the couple bites of salad at lunch.

She was in the middle of fixing dinner when she heard a knock on the door. Worried Noah had returned to beg her some more she peeked her head out the side window to see a much taller shadow than Noah's.

She opened the door slowly revealing Finn, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Finn fidgeted nervously as he stared at her bump which was made obvious by the tank top and pajama bottoms she was wearing, "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Rachel nodded and allowed him in wondering if he knew the truth. Finn looked around the Berry residence and smiled. It was very warm and welcoming.

"I was in the middle of making dinner, so if you don't mind we can talk in there. The baby needs to eat" She tried joking nervously.

Finn nodded and followed her into the kitchen, Rachel resumed her position in front fo the stove as Finn took a seat on a barstool at the island.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

Finn sighed, "Pick came over tonight. Apparently I'm not the father of Quinn's baby"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah I know. I fiund out today in school, after we talked in the auditorium"

Finn looked at her like it all made sense now, "Is that why you were all weird during Glee club?"

Rachel nodded as Finn continued, "That's not all, Puck told me I am the father of your baby, not him"

Rachel felt her stomach drop as she nodded in shame, "I am so sorry for lying to you"

Finn hung his head, "Why did you?"

Rachel felt the tears return, "You hurt me so bad when you went running back to Quinn and then it broke my heart to hear you say you got Quinn pregnant. By the time I let myself admit I was pregnant everything had changed so much and I didn't want to burden you with another baby. Noah was there and he was sweet and he wanted to be my baby's father, of course I now know why. But still it seemed like a win/win situation at first"

Finn couldn't bring himself to look at her, "What about in the auditorium? I laid my heart out and confessed some pretty big things and you said nothing"

Rachel sighed, "I was spinning, you had just told me you didn't sleep with Quinn and so I knew you couldn't be the baby's father and I couldn't stop thinking about whom it was and how to tell you then we had to leave before I got the chance"

Finn realized she was telling the truth so he looked up at her and his breath caught. She was so beautiful. Her hair was down in waves and it was shining in the light, her eyes were soft and loving as they glistened with tears and she was lovingly rubbing where their child lay.

Finn felt all his anger and hurt towards her absolve as he cautiously approached her, "I understand Rachel, and we were both duped by Puck and Quinn. But it doesn't matter now. The truth is out and all that matters is us and our baby"

Rachel smiled as he placed his hand over hers on her stomach. Finn smiled down at her and kissed her gently. Rachel jumped back in shock as Finn looked at her worried, "What's wrong?"

Rachel broke out into a huge smile, "It kicked… our baby just kicked me!"

Finn smiled too as she placed his hand back on her stomach, "Kiss me again, maybe it will happen again"

Finn happily obliged as he kissed her with all the passion he had feeling his child respond again. He pulled back laughing, "Wow that is so weird! But it's awesome too!"

Rachel nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss as he gently lifted her up into his arms as their baby kicked between them. Rachel quickly broke away from his lips earning a groan from him that made her giggle.

"As enjoyable as this is, our child is still hungry so we need to eat"

Finn accepted her answer worried about the healthy of their baby, "Okay go ahead"

After they both ate she cleaned up her dirty dishes before turning to Finn with a loving smile and lust filled eyes. She gently took his large hand in her much smaller one and led him up the staircase to her bedroom.

Finn stood there uneasily not sure what to do or what Rachel wanted. Being in her room for the first time was surreal. He had dreamed about this many times but even his dreams didn't do it justice. Her room was much brighter and larger than his. He soon realized Rachel was leading him to her bed.

She motioned for him to sit beside her and once he did she attacked him. Her lips were suctioned to his, her tongue demanding entrance as her hand grabbed the back of his head and Finn was in heaven.

Rachel had no idea what came over her, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted him so bad she ached. Her center felt hot and she could feel herself dripping just thinking about being with him again; then she realized what was happening… Rachel Berry was horny.

They began removing clothes as he asked her between kisses, "What about your dads?"

Rachel quickly replied, "Out of town"

Finn never heard three more beautiful words. His thoughts and dreams had been non stop Rachel fantasies ever since they had sex, he couldn't get her out of his mind and here he was finally with her after months of wishing.

He laid her on her back kissing his way down her body stopping to admire her breasts which had grown significantly with her pregnancy and they proceeded down to her growing belly. Rachel felt self conscious and tied to bring him back up to her face but he stopped her.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, you look beautiful"

He placed the gentlest kiss on her belly, "Hello little one, it's your daddy. I am so sorry for all the confusion you probably have but no need to worry it will be all better from now on"

Rachel felt more tears come as Finn spoke to their child lovingly, "Finn I need you to know I never stopped telling the baby about you and whenever you sang I always told him you were his daddy"

Finn smiled at her, "Thank you" Before they went back to their previous activities, making love to one another for the first time since they conceived their child.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you all liked it I couldn't have him be mad at her forever (lol) and we could all use a little Finchel love/smut now a days. Anyways, next chapter will have some angst in it since Rachel and Quinn will have it out and so will Rachel's fathers and Finn.


	8. Aftermath

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow I cannot believe how fast the days fly by. I am so sorry I haven't updated recently. To try and make up for it I will be double updating today. Just so everyone knows I have a couple of the chapters written out including the very last chapter. I just need to figure out where I am going to get from A to B. This chapter is short, it's just a wrap up from the previous chapter, and I promise the next one will be longer.

The next week went by in a whirlwind for the 4 expectant parents. First there was Rachel confrontation with Quinn:

"Rachel!" Rachel turned to the voice and saw a very angry Quinn storming towards her.

"What do you want?"

"How dare you! You knew this whole time that my boyfriend cheated on me and that he was your baby's father and you didn't say anything! What kind of person are you?"

Rachel gave her an incredulous look, "Excuse me? You Miss President of the Celibacy Club cheated on your boyfriend with the school manwhore and tried to lie and tell Finn it was his because you couldn't live with your choices and you're calling me a bad person?"

Quinn went to open her mouth but Rachel quickly continued, "If I hadn't found out the truth and threatened to tell Finn then you would still be lying to everyone. At least I lied so Finn AND you wouldn't have to deal with anymore drama since I thought he had fathered both our kids"

Quinn looked down guiltily, "You're right… I'm… I'm sorry Rachel I just… God! My life is so screwed up right now and I don't have anyone to blame but myself."

Rachel felt her anger subside and her sympathy rise, "Quinn, I know you are struggling and I understand why you lied. But Noah is great; he was so supportive of me and would do anything for you. Just give him a chance… and for what it's worth… I'm sorry for making things worse but I'm not sorry the truth came out"

Quinn looked up at Rachel and smiled, "You are right about Puck. Once we told Finn and he left, Puck offered for me to come live with him"

Rachel smiled, "That's great"

Quinn nodded as she hugged Rachel, "Do you think we could be still friends I really need you"

Rachel nodded as she hugged her back, "Of course we can"

To say everyone was shocked to see Quinn and Rachel walk into glee practice hand in hand was an understatement. They thought for sure there would have been screaming and bloodshed but the girls were fine. They even sat next to each other while Puck and Finn looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and taking the seats next to their respective partners.

Then there was the conversation with Rachel's dads once she introduced them to Finn:

"So Finn, how exactly do you plan on supporting Rachel and the baby?"

Finn fidgeted nervously, "I have a job and I am going to apply for scholarships so I can go to college. But I know Rachel isn't sure about keeping the baby yet, so I plan to help her through the pregnancy and agree with whatever decision she makes."

Her dads looked at him skeptically, "Just so you know we don't like you. We know you didn't get that other girl pregnant too but you did take advantage of our daughter and broke her heart. It's going to take a lot for you to prove to us that you are good enough for her"

Finn gulped in fear as they rose from their seats, "And there is to be no sleepovers as well as the fact that the door to her bedroom is to be open at all times"

With that said they left the room. Finn let out a deep breath as Rachel relaxed, "Well that wasn't too bad"

Finn looked at her like she was crazy, "They hate me!"

Rachel shrugged, "What did you expect? You cheated on your girlfriend and got me pregnant. Besides right now they hate all teenage boys since they found out Noah had lied too"

Rachel wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek as she whispered in his ear, "They will come around, don't worry"

After that the couples explained everything to Puck and Finn's moms which was exhausting for each of them. But things died down quickly and they all settled into their new relationships easily.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Quick question, Should I bring Shelby into this story. I am trying to keep some of the real show in this story and with Rachel being pregnant, and both she and Quinn contemplating adoption I was wondering if I should bring in Shelby. If I do it will make the story longer, but may also delay some chapters since I will have to write several chapters for her and Rachel's development. Please REVIEW and add your thoughts.


	9. Rachel Makes a Decision

Rachel paced anxiously as Finn watched uneasily, "Rach just sit please; you're making me nervous"

Rachel plopped on the seat next to Finn, "I'm sorry I can't help it. We are going to find out the sex today and it makes out the sex so real"

Finn looked at her skeptically, "This will make it real? Not the hormones, the nausea, the weight gain, or the movements. But this?"

Rachel nodded, "We are going to hear the heartbeat, and proof there's a living thing inside me. Then we will know the sex and be able to name it and decorate the nursery for it and know this baby is coming"

Finn looked at her shocked this time, "Rach, are you trying to tell me you want to keep it?"

Rachel looked at him eyes wide, "No! I mean not, No, I don't want to keep it. I mean, No, I don't know what I want to do yet"

Finn felt his hopes drop as he replied, "Oh" and hung his head.

Rachel didn't have time to respond because her name was called. Finn held her hand as they followed the nurse back. The nurse took her weight, she'd gained 15 pounds in the 5 months she'd been pregnant. Not bad for her small frame. She then took all Rachel's vitals, she was perfectly healthy.

Now she was lying on the table waiting for Dr. Wu. Finn never let go of her hand as Dr. Wu applied the cold jelly to her stomach and prepared them to see their child. Rachel's grip tightened at the sound of their child's heartbeat and Finn's mouth hung open as their baby appeared on the screen.

"Do you want to know the sex?"

They both nodded, "It's a girl"

Rachel began crying as Finn smiled, "She's beautiful"

Once the doctor left Rachel changed as Finn gazed at the picture. Rachel came out and smiled at him, "Ready to go daddy?"

Finn looked up at her with tears in his eyes as he pulled her into a hug, "Thank you Rachel, thank you for giving me the most amazing gift ever"

Rachel held onto him tightly for few seconds before leading him out the door.

That night Rachel lay in bed massaging her daughter and thinking of her future. Rachel loved her so much already and only wanted what was best for her. That's when she began doubting herself. What kind of mother would she be? What kind of future did she have? What would happen with Finn? Then she heard his words repeating in her head, thanking her for their child and she knew he was going to break his heart when she gave their child away.

But Rachel was raised to be smart and level headed and two 16 year olds would not be suitable parents. Her daughter deserved the best and for once Rachel knew that wasn't her.

Quinn knocked on Rachel's door as a courtesy before barging in, "Hey girl! What's up? Finn called me all concerned after your doctor's appointment saying you were too quiet and sad looking"

Rachel shrugged, "It's nothing"

Quinn gave her a 'give me a break' look. Rachel groaned, "It's a girl"

Quinn smiled, "Mine too, what's wrong with that? I thought you always wanted a daughter"

Rachel nodded, "I did. I mean I do, but when the time is right"

Quinn nodded in understanding, "Oh, I see"

"Seeing her hit me hard; she's a real person relying on me. I'm not ready, I'm 16 and I have dreams. I can't be a Lima loser; I can't be a mother yet. I'll ruin not just my life but hers and Finn's too. I can't do that to all of us"

Quinn nodded sympathetically as she held her sobbing best friend. She knew Rachel was doing what was best; she just hoped Finn would understand.

Later that night…

Finn waited impatiently for someone to answer the door, he was still leery of Rachel's dads so he was sure to always be respectful which meant knocking when he went over there. Rachel opened the door surprised, "Hi Finn I wasn't expecting you tonight"

Finn smiled kissing her cheek as he watched for her dads, "They're out shopping"

Finn smiled and kissed her on the lips lifting her up and carrying her inside as she shrieked with delight Finn set her on the couch, "I have a surprise for you, well it's more for the baby, but here open it"

Rachel's smiled fell, "Oh how sweet"

She tore open the package to find a silver rattle and a pink onsie that said 'Daddy's Girl'.

"Finn it's…"

He quickly interrupted her, "That's my rattle when I was a baby my dad bought it"

Rachel felt the tears sting her eyes, "Finn I think we should talk"

Finn's bring eyes fell as he braced himself, "That's never good"

Rachel grabbed his hand, "I've been thinking about our futures a lot lately and I think it in all of our best interests to give her up for adoption"

Finn felt his anger rise, "You decided this is best? Well what about what I think?"

Rachel sighed, "Finn you're not really thinking logically right now. This is what is best we aren't ready to be parents"

"No one is but they do it"

"We are still in high school. What about college or careers?"

"Oh I see you're worried about Broadway. Poor Rachel Berry stuck in Lima with her loser boyfriend and bastard child losing any hope of being famous. You are so selfish Rachel!"

Rachel felt the sting of his words but didn't get upset it would do no good to yell at him, "Finn listen…"

"No, you don't get to make this decision without my input"

"You promised me and my fathers you would support me and any decision I made, or was that as long as I decided what you wanted?"

Finn shot off the couch, "Finn where are you going?"

"Away from you, call me when you have come to your senses"

Rachel laughed sarcastically, "How about you call me when you're done acting childish. This is exactly why we wouldn't be good parents"

With that said Finn stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uh oh, angst is back! The next story arc that will start in the next chapter will have angst for Puck and Quinn and it kind of wrote itself. Their angst will open Rachel and Finn's eyes. But lead to Quinn and Rachel angst again. Not to mention Puckleberry will rear its head again as Rachel struggles with doubts and fears. But I can guarantee you the last chapter will be a very happy one. Hope you are all enjoying the ride it's far from over still. I am having a blast writing this!


	10. Sectionals

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I'm going to do another double update to make up for it .

Sectionals came too quickly for anyone's liking as they tried to put together a set list. But it was tough when their two leaders and best singers weren't talking to one another. Finn was still upset Rachel wanted to give their daughter away and Rachel was mad he wouldn't support her like he had promised.

She had willingly let Mercedes take the solo as well as agreed to do "Proud Mary" in wheelchairs, a song where she just harmonized. Finally Mr. Shue wanted to do "Don't Stop Believing" and Rachel had caused a huge uproar when she suggested Quinn or Santana take the lead.

She avoided Finn's heated stare as he erupted, "NO! Rach, that's our song!"

Rachel shook her head, "It was our song until you broke your promise"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to have our daughter raised by complete strangers!"

Everyone gasped as their fight became publicly known. Rachel was mortified when she realized that now everyone knew. They probably thought Rachel was a heartless bitch while Finn was a loving father, but she loved her child too and that's why she had chosen this fate. After their little outburst, not much was said as Quinn was given the solo causing Finn to drop out so Puck took the lead.

The day of sectionals was tense as everyone was nervous and then it all spiraled downhill when they realized their set list had been leaked. As they scrambled for new songs everyone turned to Rachel.

"You have to do the solo Rachel you are the only one who will be able to belt it on the fly"

Rachel reluctantly accepted as she prepared for the performance of her life. They all agreed to end with "Somebody to Love", which caused Finn and Rachel to put aside their differences for the sake of the team. For their middle song they settled on "Keep Holding On", an emotional song that the club had put together when they found out about Rachel and Quinn's pregnancies.

Rachel amazed everyone as she belted out "Don't Rain on My Parade" and then they poured their hearts into the remaining two songs successfully beating the cheaters. Everyone was celebrating on the bus as they came down from their performance highs when Rachel noticed Quinn grimace as she held her stomach.

"Are you okay Quinn?"

Quinn nodded but the pain became too much as she screamed, "NO!"

Everyone looked as Rachel grabbed her hand, "What's wrong?"

Quinn clenched her eyes shut, "It hurts so bad. I thought it was just cramps or hard kicking but I think I'm having contractions"

Rachel's face paled, "You can't be, it's too soon. We need to get you to a hospital"

Quinn nodded as the bus driver sped up and pulled into the nearest hospital. Quinn was admitted immediately taking only Rachel with her at first, much to Puck's dismay.

One she had been examined thoroughly the doctor had Puck come in so she could tell the young parents together.

"I'm not sure how to say this Ms. Fabray but you are having a miscarriage"

Rachel's hand flew to her mouth in horror, "What? How can that be? Can't you stop it?"

The doctor shook her head, "I am so sorry there's nothing we can do"

Quinn was in disbelief, "So I'm just supposed to sit here while my baby dies inside of me?"

The doctor nodded solemnly as Quinn broke into sobs, "How does this happen?"

"There is no clear answer as to why these things happen. There could have been a chromosomal defect in the baby or maybe too much stress in your life? It's hard to say."

Rachel started crying to as she held Quinn. But then she looked to Puck who had tears in his eyes and she knew they needed each other. So she left them to grieve alone as she went to tell everyone.

Finn was the first one out of his seat, "What's going on we can hear Quinn's cries from here"

"She's having a miscarriage. They can't do anything"

Rachel fell into his arms as everyone was stunned silent. It wasn't fair Quinn's daughter had never done anything to deserve this. Heck Quinn and Puck didn't deserve this. Rachel couldn't understand why was her daughter still thriving when she's been just as stressed as Quinn? She cried in Finn's arms as he stroked her hair.

"She'll be okay"

"It could have been our daughter… I don't know what I would do"

Finn kissed her head as he thought the same thing, "I'm so sorry Rachel. I don't want to fight anymore whatever you think is best for our daughter I will back you 100% I was just being selfish"

Rachel shook her head, "I was the one being selfish I should have talked to you first before making such a huge decision. We both are her parents and from now on we have to start acting like it. We need to discuss things before doing them"

Finn nodded as he kissed her and clung to her. At least one good thing came from this tragedy because Finn and Rachel were now stronger than ever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Holy drama and angst! Sorry Quick fans I needed a way to bring Rachel and Finn back together and something that would cause some more angst as everyone tries to deal with such a sad event.


	11. Puckleberry

Quinn took the week after her miscarriage off from school. The hospital had called her parents since she is still a minor and her mother had showed up. She told Quinn that she'd kicked Quinn's father out after finding out about his affair. Quinn and her mother made up and her mother supported her taking her home to recoup. Quinn immediately locked herself in her bedroom not letting anyone talk to her or see her, especially Rachel. She said seeing Rachel still pregnant hurt too much. She couldn't understand why Rachel's baby was able to withstand all the same things her baby couldn't.

Puck had taken the miscarriage hard too, blaming himself for causing Quinn stress. Rachel's heart broke for each of them wishing she could do something for them. Rachel sat in her room after Quinn had once again refused her call and began thinking of Puck. He had been so great with her and the baby even though he was lying to her. She remembered back to when they had told her dads about the pregnancy.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Why did you tell them the truth?" Puck questioned as soon as they were alone._

_Rachel shrugged, "They are my dads and they deserve the whole truth. Besides its better they see you as a good guy helping me out rather than an evil guy who impregnated their daughter"_

_Puck nodded in agreement, "Have I told you lately how grateful I am that you trust me enough to start a family with me? I've always felt like a Lima loser with no goal or future ahead of me. But now I actually feel like I mean something. That I have a future and something worthwhile in my life"_

_Rachel felt the tears prick her eyes as she grabbed his hand, "Well I am so grateful that you would do so much for me and my baby. But Noah I need to be honest with you. There is a good chance I may give this baby up for adoption. I hope you will be okay with that"_

_Puck nodded, "Of course, it's your baby and your decision. I will do whatever you want. I'm not going to lie. I want you to keep it, but only if you want to"_

_Rachel smiled and placed a soft kiss to his lips._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

It was then she realized she needed to see him. Not bothering to call she jumped in her car and drove to his house; she'd only been there twice but knew his mom loved her and wouldn't mind. She took a deep shaky breath before she knocked confidently on his door. His mom answered happily.

"Rachel dear how lovely to see you! Here to see Noah?"

Rachel nodded, "Oh good, he'll be so glad to see you. He has been so depressed since that Quinn girl miscarried. I don't see why though, I think everything happens for a reason and it's a blessing in disguise"

Rachel was mortified at her words but hid it as she excused herself to his bedroom. She knocked timidly and Puck opened cautiously, "What do you want Berry?"

Rachel gave him a sympathetic smile, "To help you. I doubt you have talked to anyone since you and Finn are still on rocky ground, your mother seems to not understand, and Quinn has locked herself away from everyone"

Puck tired to keep his rough exterior up, "Why would I want to talk to you when you are so happy and your baby is healthy? Better yet why would you want to talk to me? I'm the mean evil Puckmeister who kept you and Finn apart"

Rachel sighed, "I can forgive Noah. I know why you did what you did. I may not love what you did, but I can forgive it. I forgave Quinn"

Puck felt his wall crumble as he moved to his bed, trying to put distance between them. Rachel followed him and placed her hand on his arm, "I remember how great you were with me and my baby. I want to support you and help you like you did with me. You were so excited for her and she wasn't even yours. I can't imagine how much loss you must be feeling right now."

Puck grabbed her and crushed her to him as he began sobbing, "Why did she have to die? Was it because of me? Is God punishing me? I had changed, I wasn't beating people up, I wasn't making fun of anyone, I wasn't sleeping around on you or Quinn… I had changed" Rachel shed her own tears as she rocked him.

"It's not your fault; God is not punishing you or Quinn. These things happen and there's nothing we can do to stop or change it"

Rachel shifted so she was leaning against his head board as Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and lay on her stomach crying. Rachel gently stoked his head as he cried. They stayed like that for hours until they fell asleep.

Meanwhile…

Finn had arrived at the Fabray's to try and see Quinn since no one else had succeeded and it was tearing Rachel apart. Mrs. Fabray answered sadly, "Hello Finn, how are you sweetie?"

Finn smiled, "Fine, I was hoping to talk to Quinn"

Mrs. Fabray sighed, "You can try"

Finn entered the huge house and headed for Quinn's room knocking lightly, "Quinn its Finn, I know you don't want to see anyone but you need to talk to someone. Please open up"

He waited for what seemed like hours until the lock on her door clicked and Quinn appeared with puffy eyes and venom in her voice, "What do you want? To rub it in my face how much of a better mother Rachel is than me? How happy you are she is your baby's mother so you wouldn't have a dead daughter right now?"

Finn was taken aback, "What? No! I would never say that! I'm worried about you, all of us are, especially Puck and Rachel. It's not healthy to isolate yourself; you should lean on us like you did when you were pregnant. We helped you then and we can help you now"

Quinn's voice wavered as she replied "I can't look at her right now it hurts too much"

Finn nodded, "I can understand that, but what about Puck? You two need each other more than ever. No one else knows what it feels like to go through this"

Quinn nodded her hard eyes softening up as she thought of her daughter's father and how great he had been to her throughout the pregnancy and even in the hospital , "I guess you have point… he wanted to keep her. He even sang to me about it… Do you think he's mad at me?"

Finn shook his head, "No way, he just wants to be close with you"

Quinn sighed, "Do you think you can take me over there?"

Finn nodded, "Of course"

When they arrived Puck's mom was gone, luckily Quinn knew where the spare key was hidden, "Puck!" She waited for an answer not getting one.

"Maybe he's sleeping" Finn suggested. Quinn agreed and headed upstairs. Quinn pushed his door open and gasped at the sight of Rachel and Puck wrapped around one another, Puck's head rising and falling on Rachel's stomach.

"What the hell?" Finn shouted when he saw the same scene. Puck and Rachel startled awake as they saw Finn and Quinn's hurt expressions in the door way.

"It's not what it looks like" Puck started as Finn jumped in.

"Oh really? Cause it looked to me like you're trying to move back to Rachel so you can play daddy to my kid again!"

Before Puck could answer Finn threw a punch knocking him to the ground as Quinn and Rachel looked on in horror. They tried to break the boys apart but they got out of control and Rachel got shoved into a dresser falling to the ground as Quinn screamed. "RACHEL!"


	12. Family

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry I have been so unreliable on my updates. I would like to say I'm going to be better about it but unfortunately I probably won't be, sorry. Also, although vote wise I should be writing Shelby in to this story I won't be. I think Rachel has had enough to deal with between Puck, Finn, and Quinn and doesn't need the added stress of her mother right now.

With that said, my Finchel muse has abandoned me and my Puckleberry muse is in full control now so I will be wrapping this story up soon. For any of you who are Puckleberry fans I will be posting a one-shot story for them within the next couple of weeks. If you're interested let me know and I will e-mail you when it goes up.

I'm sorry to all my Finchel lovers but until they get back together I probably won't be writing for them unless it's an angst story. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Puck and Finn froze as they watched Quinn help Rachel up, "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded a little shaken as Fin ran to her side. He held her carefully as he examined her injuries. She had a small cut on her forehead where she hit the corner of the dresser but that was all. Rachel assured them she and the baby were fine as Finn continued to fawn all over her, "I am so sorry, you weren't supposed to get in the middle, what were you thinking?"

Rachel pushed him away from her with anger in her eyes, "What were you thinking? You really think I am cheating on you with Noah and going to let him father OUR daughter?"

Finn looked down ashamed of what he had accused her of, "I'm sorry. I didn't expect to come here and see you two sleeping in his bed. I guess my jealousy and insecurities got the best of me"

Rachel sighed, "I had just come over here to talk to Noah. I figured he could use a friends and confidant since you and Quinn were out of the question. What are you doing here anyways?"

Finn looked to Quinn, "I had gone over to her house to see if I could talk to her. It worked and she decided she wanted to talk to Puck so I brought her over. I guess you and I think a lot alike"

Rachel smiled, "I guess so. Why don't we get out of here so they can talk?"

Finn nodded saying good bye to Quinn and apologizing to Puck before they left the grieving parents to discuss their issues. Once they were out of the Puckerman's house Finn wrapped his arms around her, "I am really sorry you got hurt. Lets get you home so I can fix you up"

Rachel smiled and kissed him softly, "Let's go"

They had to drive separately and when they arrived at her house Rachel made a beeline for her bedroom with Fin close behind. He went and grabbed the first aid kit from her bathroom; then had her sit on the bed as he cleaned her cut carefully before placing a band aid on it and sealing it with a kiss.

Rachel smiled at him brightly before pulling him on top of her and kissing him passionately. Finn didn't question her motives at all, the pregnancy had made Rachel practically a sex addict and Finn was more than happy to oblige her. Especially once she made it clear he couldn't hurt the baby.

FLASHBACK

Rachel and Finn had been making out on her bed when she went to roll him over her, a sign she wanted to go further, Finn pulled away abruptly. Rachel sat up immediately with a confusing stare, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to crush the baby"

Rachel giggled, "Finn you're not going to crush the baby. It's perfectly normal for pregnant women to have sex"

"What if it sees my… you know…"

Rachel laughed harder as Finn's face got redder, "It's not that funny"

Rachel gasped for air as she tried to control herself, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh, you're just so sweet, worrying about our baby. Trust me Finn the baby can not see what is going on and it has no idea what we're doing. Its just knows that mommy is very, very happy. It's all normal and natural"

Finn sighed in relief as he captured her lips and went back to where they had been.

END OF FLASHBACK

Finn's favorite part of making love with Rachel was definitely being able to hold her afterwards. Strange for a teenage boy he knows but he can't lie. They're both so peaceful and quiet. Its times like these he feel bad for not doing it the first time they were together. He had immediately gotten dressed and ran out on her.

But now just wants hold her close and shout to the world how much he loves her, but she hasn't even said it yet so he refrains out of fear she may not reciprocate. Afraid she is only with him because of the baby and no other guy would want her, besides Puckerman.

He quickly shook his head of those thoughts as he looked back down at the mother of his daughter. He didn't care why she was with him, he was with her now and he was going to be so good to her she won't want to leave him no what they decide to do with their daughter. Finn stopped himself from thinking about his family's future and focused on the present. Rachel sleeping like an angel in his arms and their daughter kicking his hand, they were already a family and Finn knew Rachel would see it too soon.


	13. Friends Again

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to say how deeply sorry I am for being so flakey (sp?) on updates. Due to my hectic schedule and the fact I'm kind of over this story the next chapter I post will be the last. Thank you for sticking with this story and me. Hope you read any future stories I post (I have a few already in the works). Please enjoy and review!

Rachel shut her locker and was headed to Spanish when Quinn stepped in front of her, "oh um hi Quinn" It was Quinn's first day back and Rachel wasn't sure where they stood, "Can we talk?"

Rachel nodded as she followed the blonde to the auditorium not caring she was going to be late for Spanish. All the teachers excused her tardiness because of the pregnancy and Mr. Shue was a push over anyways.

Quinn fidgeted nervously with her sundress as she had Rachel take a seat, "Do how did things go with Noah?" Quinn smiled softly as she thought back to her night with Puck, "It was great, we cried a lot together and discussed what we thought she would have looked like. Then I apologized for shutting him out and he apologized for putting me through this in the first place. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you"

Rachel nodded happy her and Puck could fix things, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Quinn took a deep breath, "I want to apologize to you. You have been so supportive and helpful and I turned my back on you when I should have sought your support. Seeing you hit that dresser and having that fear that you could be hurt or worse go through what I'm going through really opened my eyes. It's not your fault my baby died nor should I hate you because your baby is still alive and even though it does hurt a little seeing your bump I don't want to lose you"

Rachel smiled as she hugged her, "I don't want to lose you either, I still need you" Quinn smiled as she placed her hand on Rachel's belly tentatively, "Hey baby, Aunt Quinnie's here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you or your momma"

Rachel felt those damn tears again as Quinn spoke to her daughter, "So are you going to try out for the cheerios again?" Quinn shook her head, "Heck no, the way they turned their backs on me, I don't want anything to do with those witches" Rachel laughed, "Good" The girls spent the rest of first period talking and catching up on all the gossip since Quinn had been gone for a week.

Finn was changing after gym class when Puck entered the locker room, "Hey" Finn didn't even turn to look at him as he responded "Hey… How's Quinn?"

"Good… Rachel okay?"

Finn nodded "Yeah just a bump on the head"

Puck looked at his feet wondering how he should approach the next question, "When do you think this awkwardness is going to be over? I want my bro back"

Finn sighed and responded a little hostile, "When you stop going after my girlfriends" Puck quickly jumped on the defense "Hey! Rachel was my girlfriend first you just knocked her up before we got together!"

Finn calmly responded "And Quinn?"

Puck sighed, "Look I know I fucked up sleeping with Quinn when you two were still dating but things worked out for the better this way" Finn nodded in agreement before asking the question that was eating away at him, "What about Rachel? Do you still have feelings for her?"

Puck looked t the floor again, "I'm always going to care for Rachel. She believed in me when no one else did. She helped me when Quinn was ignoring me. She's my best Jew friend" Finn pondered his answer when Puck quickly continued, "But I love Quinn and I don't want a relationship with Berry"

Finn sighed and smiled, "I guess we are good then, just watch yourself around Rachel okay? I would hate to have to punch you again"

Puck smiled, "Okay and by the way you were lucky that I had just woken up and was caught off guard" Finn rolled his eyes as they fist bumped.


	14. Happy Endings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well here it is the final chapter. I know alot of you wanted me to continue and maybe I will think about writing a sequel but as of right now I feel this is a proper ending. I have some many other projects I want to get started on and I feel so accomplished that I was able to finish this (Granted it took awhile) but none the less I stuck with it and can now be satisfied with it.

Thank you all sooo much for your kind words and encouragements. I appreciate it immensely. My next fic will be a Puckleberry One Shot (I will e-mail it to those who were interested) followed by a Samchel One Shot and then I will be back with some more Finchel! Until then... Thank you and enjoy!

~GLEE~

Rachel was a nervous wreck as she waited with Finn outside the door leading to the auditorium. This was it; if they didn't place here glee club would be over. She looked to Finn and smiled as he walked up to her, "Break a leg"

"I love you"

Rachel was shocked, he had never said that to her and before she had time to respond he was back to his position and the beginning of "Faithfully" started. They knocked it out of the park. Finn and her were so in tune she wondered if he had planned it that way so the song would have an even deeper meaning. She would have to ask him later.

Once they finished their Journey medley Rachel felt her nerves return to normal from the adrenaline rush and that's when she felt the liquid run down her leg, "Oh God!"

Finn looked back at her as she clutched the wall, "Rach, what's wrong?"

Rachel felt the tears drip down her face as she held her stomach, "My water just broke!"

As soon as those words left her lips pandemonium erupted as they frantically retrieved Mr. Shue and Rachel's fathers from the audience and rushed Rachel to the hospital. Rachel was admitted immediately and wheeled to the delivery room as the contractions came hard and strong consistently.

Her fathers waited in the waiting room at Rachel's insistence while Finn and Quinn accompanied her to the delivery room. Rachel knew child birth would be painful but no one could have prepared her for just how bad it really was.

She almost wished she could have had an epidural as she shouted at Finn, "I hate you! Don't you ever touch me again!"

Finn felt completely helpless as Quinn put a reassuring hand on his arm, "She doesn't mean it, she just in a lot of pain"

Finn nodded, "I know I just wish there was something I could do for her"

"You have done enough Finn Hudson!"

Quinn chuckled, "Just hold her hand and be there for her"

Finn sighed and grabbed Rachel's hand, "I love you so much Rach, you were amazing on stage today and you are even more amazing right now. You can do this"

Rachel calmed down slightly as she gave him a weak smile before the doctor told her it was time to push. Pushing her daughter into the world was the hardest thing she had ever done in her 16 years. But as soon as she was out and Rachel heard her strong lungs wail out it was all worth it.

The nurses wiped her off a little and placed her in Rachel's arms as she, Finn and Quinn cried in happiness, "Look at her, she is so beautiful. I can't believe she's actually real"

Finn kissed her forehead as well as his daughter's while Quinn went to deliver the good news. Rachel could not tear her eyes from her precious baby and she knew she was hooked, "I can't give her away Finn; it would kill me"

Finn looked at her shocked, "What?"

"She is ours Finn half you and half me, I love her so much and I want to keep her. I want us to be a family… I love you Finn"

Finn was very happy as he kissed her lips passionately, "I love you too Rach and our daughter. There is nothing I would like more than to be a family"

Rachel smiled happily as he climbed in bed next to her wrapping his arms around her and the baby, "I guess this means we need to give her a name"

Rachel nodded, "What do you think of Elizabeth Maria Hudson?"

Finn gave her a crooked grin, "I love it"

The club did not place at Regionals and of course Finn and Rachel were upset but they could not bring themselves to be sad when they were ecstatically happy with Elizabeth.


End file.
